


Round and Round I Go

by General_Syndulla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Lives, Birthday Sex, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Trance State, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Even more fun with hypnotized Billy! Billy has asked for a very special treat for his birthday... He would like Steve to fuck him in his hypnotized state again. And who is Steve Harrington to deny Billy Hargroveanythingfor his birthday!?





	Round and Round I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoeDANGeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDANGeron/gifts).

> A sequel of sorts to [American Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609246). A special gift for the specialest of someones. happy birthday, kitty :)
> 
> As with my previous Harringrove work, please read the tags carefully. Billy is not in a normal mental state during any of the sexual acts in this story, and as a result has not much of an idea what exactly Steve is doing to him.
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading.

The sun was slowly setting outside the dusty old window in the bedroom. The light overhead the bed lit the room in an almost stark brightness, shedding light over every inch of the room. Steve Harrington lay stretched out on the bed in nothing but black sweats, watching Billy putter about the room with a mildly amused expression.

Tonight they were trying hypnosis again. Billy had just gotten home and was stripping off his oil-stained work clothes, changing into something sexier to wear for Steve. In his lap, Steve had the slightly crumpled paper of Billy’s hypnosis notes.

A set of “magic words” designed to lower him into a deeply meditative state, penned by his very own therapist. Steve hadn’t been sure he believed it at first but after the fun they had last time, Steve was ready to try it again. And he knew for certain Billy was, too. Billy had claimed not to remember all too much about the experience, though he seemed eager to try it again.

Billy had said it had felt like he was watching everything from far away and through a window. He recalled some of it, but it was mostly hazy and he only had the vaguest of recollections. Like an _idea_ of what happened. But not the complete picture.

With some reassurances from Billy earlier that week, he felt ready to try it again with him. After all, it was his boyfriend’s birthday weekend. So who was he to deny what he wanted for just such an occasion? And he knew Billy wasn’t particularly used to getting what he wanted for his birthday from anyone else, anyway. Not until they got together did Billy often feel respected or listened to. So Steve had to remind himself that if Billy wanted it, there wasn’t much harm in doing it. At least that was what he told himself. The benefits far outweighed the trepidations he may have felt.

Billy came to stand in front of him, not wearing anything now but looking down at the garments held in his hands. His strong body almost glistened in the waning light from the window and the bright lights of their bedroom. All hard lines and sharp edges, just like the man underneath it all. Steve thought he was just so damn hot.

“What do you think princess? This one or that one?” He blinked up at Steve through his long lashes, biting the corner of his lip as he smirked up at him. Billy really knew how to use his mouth to make Steve think filthy things. His dark eyes blinked down to Billy’s hands, where he held two different pairs of underwear. Two unique sets that Billy knew Steve really liked.

One was a stretchy and shimmery material, the fabric fine under one’s fingers. Not as strict as silk, but not as plain as cotton, either. They were a soft and simple pink color with white lace lining the hems and the crotch. Tiny white satin bows decorated the hips. Straightforward in design, but very cute nonetheless.

In Billy’s other hand, he held a much sexier set of panties. It was a thong, made mostly of a thin and black lace net, with the front a shiny gold leopard print. It was a bit more “dancer” than something Steve typically liked to see Billy in, but he knew from experience his ass looked great in it.

Steve stroked his chin with a grin. Definitely a difficult choice to make here. Steve was no good at compromises, so why bother trying? “Put the pink ones on. I’m gonna make you wear the thong later on in the night.” Steve nodded, raising only his gaze to blink up at Billy. Steve was almost astonished to find his boyfriend blushing. Normally tougher to crack than that. Billy was already looking so vulnerable, turning his pinked cheeks away from Steve as he got changed into the frilly panties first. Steve figured he must have really been excited to have a reaction like that right off the bat.

It stirred something inside Steve. Made him want to make Billy beg and cry for him, fuck him really nice and hard. It wasn’t often Billy made himself so vulnerable, even now so many years on. Billy still felt like he had to be hard, even around Steve. Only sometimes on drunken nights and, whatever _this_ was becoming, did Billy let Steve see his soft center. He was still blushing when he turned around to show Steve the cutesy underwear on his firm body. Steve hummed in appreciation. “Yeah. Looks nice.” He nodded. A twitch of a smile curved up the corner of Billy’s mouth. He did love to please, after all.

“Come sit, and I’ll read this to you. You know, if you’re ready.” Steve nodded, raising an eyebrow at Billy. Billy had started seeing the therapist the previous spring, to help cope with the trauma of the Mind Flayer possession and all his old childhood traumas, too. Steve hadn’t noticed any remarkable difference at first, but he had started to feel the past couple of months that Billy _was_ more relaxed around him, and maybe in general too. _It was a good thing,_ Steve thought.

He seemed to be ready now, as he sat directly in front of Steve almost right away. One summer-tanned leg stretched out over the side of the bed, the other tucked beneath himself. His hard muscles moved smoothly as he stretched his back forward, crossing his arms in his lap and grinning up at Steve with his usual Billy air of mischief. Steve leaned close to gently peck at his lips before sitting up and starting to quietly read the hypnosis script to him.

Billy breathed in deeply through his nose, letting his eyes shut as he listened patiently. Sometimes it took him so long to get settled, to feel ready, at his appointments. But when Steve did it for him, it was seamless and easy.

Billy didn’t have time to really think about why, as he felt himself slipping further and further away, watching his life unravel through that distant and foggy window. Back in real time, his blue eyes had slid closed and his breaths had become deep and into his belly, and as steady as if he were asleep. Steve finished the last line of the therapeutic script and blinked down at Billy. He had done this once or twice with him in the last weeks to help him get to sleep, but it was still slightly jarring to think about doing, well, _filthy things_ to him in this state.

But what Billy wanted he would get. Steve wanted to make sure of that.

“Bills. You in there? You can hear me okay?” Steve asked in a soft voice, a hush barely above a whisper. Billy’s eyelids fluttered open. They looked glazed and distant. But his face was very relaxed, and he was smiling ever so slightly. He nodded slowly. “Steve.” His voice was a husky whisper. Steve grinned and gently tousled his hand through Billy’s tight blonde curls.

“Good boy. We’re gonna have some fun together tonight, just like you wanted. Right?” Again, Billy only nodded.

Billy had told him earlier that week when they had discussed doing this again, that he wanted to have the same rules as the last time. Nothing with shit, and nothing to make him sick. But whatever else Steve wanted to do to him was fair game. And what a fair game it was. Steve pressed two fingers into the meat of Billy’s muscular chest, pressing him onto his back on the mattress. Billy easily went with the mere suggestion of the movement.

Steve straddled his hips, grinning down at him. He trailed one finger down his chest, slowly licking his lips. “Now you’re mine, big guy. I’m gonna work you over good tonight.” Steve rubbed his hands up and down his chest, starting to slowly grind his hips down and against Billy. The tease of his sweatpants against his hardening dick was soon going to be too much, but Steve wanted to have just a little fun first.

He angled his hips down so that his half-hard cock was rubbing into Billy’s grinding their crotches together. It didn’t take long, Billy’s own member soon starting to firm up in the cute frilled panties. Billy hummed, his fingers starting to gently clutch at the sheet beneath him. Steve watched with a warm grin, shifting back and forth. “Feels good, doesn’t it… You want my dick, Billy…?” Steve asked quietly.

“Have to open you up first… Been so long since you took a good dicking, hasn’t it?” Steve muttered, Billy hardly responding beyond a low whimpering sound in his throat.

It was rather interesting, as the last time Steve didn’t remember Billy reacting too much. Maybe he was more “conscious” after all. Or at least only this time. Steve could feel himself starting to leak against the inside of his sweatpants. Time to get a move on. He shifted off of Billy and reached into the drawer of his nightstand for the small bottle of lube he kept there.

“Turn over and show me that cute ass. I’m gonna open you up good.” Steve asked, no demanded, in a low tone. Billy silently did as he was told, shifting over onto his belly and sitting his torso up on his elbows. He stared straight ahead into the master bathroom’s doorway.

The effect of the hypnosis was still slightly eerie to Steve, but he tried to remember how happy Billy had been after the last time. He had gloated about it every day at breakfast for a week, going on about how exciting it had been to wake up feeling totally fucked out from playing with Steve like that. Steve gently moved the backside of the panties aside, fully exposing one of Billy’s cheeks and spreading him open with one thumb.

They cupped his ass so nicely. It would be a shame to take them off so soon. So why should he?

Steve popped the cap open with his other hand and tipped the bottle forward, squeezing the bottle so the lubricant dripped out in a long syrupy drizzle onto Billy’s spread open hole. His pink opening twitched out slightly at the feeling, trimmed and kept hairless and totally exposed by Billy. Another low humming sound in Billy’s throat. The lubricant dripped down the slight bump of his taint, pooling slightly at the base of his balls. Steve slowly licked his lips as he recapped the bottle and tossed it aside.

He was easy on him at first, stroking his thumb across the wetted opening. Billy didn’t make a move or any other response. Even without pressing in yet, Steve noted that he already felt almost relaxed enough to take cock, but Steve wanted to tease him a bit and make sure he was really ready. He pressed his thumb into him first, cupping his ass with the rest of his hand and gently squeezing. Billy was so soft and hot inside, the lubricant and hypnosis coupled together to make him so easy.

_Almost too fucking easy._ Steve thought idly to himself as he started to work the joint of his thumb back and forth in him, twisting and rubbing. Billy hummed quietly and Steve felt his channel squeeze him excitedly.

Now that felt more like Billy.

Steve grinned and spread him open with his free thumb, still keeping the hem of the panties wrapped around his hand. Billy’s dick was trapped between his belly and the underwear, only his sac having moved from inside. Steve could slightly see the base of his cock from this angle, growing harder.

Good. Steve wanted to get him nice and worked up. He aimed to make Billy come at least a couple of times before he brought him back. And he felt this was just the start of the first time. Billy’s hole was starting to make a wet sound as Steve worked his thumb against the slicked opening, wet with lubricant and getting so easy to press into. “How about two, baby…?” Steve murmured.

He slipped his thumb from Billy’s opening, making him moan quietly, before instead inserting his index and middle fingers. Steve held him still with his hand still squeezing his ass spread open, steadily working his fingers deep into him. Billy’s inside was becoming coated with the wet lube, making him easier and easier to fuck. Steve watched with his jaw slightly slack. Billy’s hips squirmed beneath his touches, an unusual thing for him to do under hypnosis. It must have been feeling really good.

Steve continued his steady pace, rubbing Billy’s taint with his thumb and applying just a little pressure. He licked his lips as Billy’s inside squeezed his fingers as he rubbed such a sensitive part of him. He soon found himself working three fingers into him now, thumb still teasing at the base of Billy’s balls.

Billy was quiet, aside from soft huffs of breath. The only other indication of his excitement was the way his inside was squeezing his fingers each time his fingertips stroked over his prostate, his most sensitive spot.

He snuck his free hand beneath his hips, letting go of Billy’s panties, to start rubbing his hard cock underneath. Billy hummed softly in the back of his throat, blinking over his shoulder at Steve. His eyelids were fluttering slowly, his gaze still slightly glazed over and seemingly dazed.

Steve grinned. “Mmhm? Like that, do ya… You can come whenever you’re ready this time babe, don’t wait for me…” Steve muttered as he started to rub him harder and faster. He thumbed over his slit and beneath the wet head, licking his lips slowly and smirking when he felt Billy starting to spasm around him, coming apart for the first time.

Billy made a soft noise as he came hard in Steve’s fist wrapped around his cock. He pressed his fingers in up to his knuckles, wriggling and rubbing against his sensitive gland as he felt Billy’s come spill over his fist. Billy trembled and his body lay flat on the bed, momentarily losing his strength. Steve loved to see him like this, taken apart and at his most vulnerable and soft.

He withdrew his fingers and softly rubbed the heel of his palm along Billy’s ass, digging into the outside of his thigh. He kept his fist firmly and tightly wrapped around his dick, rubbing him a few more times before gently pulling away. Steve straddled Billy’s hips and leaned into him, slid his fingers across Billy’s lips, spreading a sinful amount of his own release onto them.

“Lick it up slut.”

Billy hummed and slowly opened his mouth, his tongue panting out past his teeth to slowly lick everything from Steve’s fingers. Steve hummed quietly as he watched, his own member so hard in his loose sweats. “Think it’s time to fuck you since you got me all hard getting you all open.”

Steve shifted off of him and stood next to the bed, lightly spanking Billy’s hip. “But first I want to see you in the thong now. Put that on and put on that shiny pink outfit I like.” Steve crossed his arms and jerked his head over his shoulder at Billy’s dresser.

Billy slowly stood and moved to follow Steve’s directions. He pulled the panties down his wet thighs and left them on the floor, pulling on the thong he had left on the top of the dresser. Steve eyed his ass with a grin, the way the little thong left nothing to the imagination, disappearing between his firm cheeks and wrapping around his slender hips, barely more than a string.

Billy started to shuffle through his dresser to get the outfit Steve wanted on. Steve slid his sweats off, revealing his bare dick underneath, lengthy and thick especially at his base. He picked up the bottle off the bed and squeezed some lubricant into his hand. Steve started to slick himself up as Billy came back to stand in front of him wearing a very risqué and yet very cute pink top with a matching skirt. They were made of an opaque vinyl material, and Steve could see everything underneath. The top was cut as short as one of Billy’s old crop tops, and the skirt barely covered his ass.

Steve gently thumbed across his nipples beneath the top, leaning forward to suckle a harsh kiss beneath Billy’s pierced earlobe. “On your belly.”

When Billy turned around and started to kneel in front of him, Steve pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and forced him down onto the bed. Billy’s face squished into the wet puddle of his come staining the sheet. Steve kept his hand solidly there and slid his knee between Billy’s thighs, forcing them apart.

Not that he had to use much force to begin with. Billy was so pliant and submissive beneath him like this. Normal Billy would have at least squirmed a bit, if not outright barked at Steve over his shoulder for daring to push him around even a little bit.

Steve nuzzled the tip of his cock against Billy’s hole, teasingly rubbing. Billy slowly licked his lips. Some of his come had rubbed onto the side of his mouth from being forced down into it. Steve started to steadily slide his cock into Billy, biting his lip with a low hum.

“Mmmm… God damn you feel so good. Don’t get to fuck you too often, kinda missed it.” Steve smirked as he pressed in nearly halfway now, watching Billy for signs he should slow down. Billy kept his same calm demeanor outside. Inside, his ass squeezed Steve tight. Whenever he squeezed, Steve was sure to slow, not wanting to tear him or make him too uncomfortable.

Between his legs, his dick hung already heavy and half-hard in his cute thong. Steve reached between his thighs with his newly free hand and started to gently and slowly stroke him in his underwear, trying to mix in pleasure with the slight discomfort of fitting into him. Soon Steve was fully slotted into Billy, stroking him harder and faster, pulling his dick from beneath the shiny patch of cloth. Billy was steadily dripping precome onto the floor, making thick splatting sounds as it puddled on the wood. Steve started to move his hips, biting his lip.

“Can you talk at all, Billy? Beg for me.” Steve murmured so quietly, the only other sound in the room being Billy’s heavy breathing and the slapping sound of Steve’s hips meeting his. Billy groaned, clutching the sheets and blinking at Steve with one eye over his shoulder. “Steve… Please… Fuck me… Fuck me so good.” His voice wasn’t exactly deadpan, but it was rather flat compared to the usual snarl Billy had in his tone.

There was an edge of desperation in it though, something Steve found he liked a whole lot.

“Yeah…?” Steve couldn’t help but oblige him, fucking into him at a steadier pace now.

The other man moaned in return, arching his lower back so Steve was hitting into him at an angle that brought his cock into his sweet spot with each thrust. Steve let him move under his grip, pumping into him harder and faster, his breaths coming fast through gritted teeth. Billy hummed, his dick still steadily dripping in Steve’s closed fist.

Billy had gotten so wet the last time when they did this, too. Steve figured it was the verified proof that Billy really did deep down enjoy doing this. Steve tried to keep his hips and his hand at the same pace, letting his head rock back on his shoulders as he pumped into him.

He pulled his hand from Billy’s back, feeling he wouldn’t move much anyway, to grip Billy’s hip instead, lightly spanking the side of his thick thigh. “Baby you feel so damn GOOD…” Steve muttered, and Billy made a funny gasping sound as Steve sped up slightly. “Steve, more… I need it harder.”

His voice was quiet but Steve could hear well enough. “Yeah Billy? Want me to rail you?” Billy didn’t answer verbally, only arched his hips back and into Steve’s wantingly. It was all the signal Steve needed to start slamming his hips into him, the lube dripping down both their thighs and joining the wet mess of their precome on the floor between their feet.

“I’m so damn close…” Steve could feel the sheer pleasure of their sex building in his lower belly, his member feeling like it was going to burst with the tingling heat and excitement. Billy was so tight inside, and the thrill of controlling him like this was enough to get Steve half-hard at the very thought.

“Don’t come until I say. You hear me??” Steve’s tone took on an edge when he was ordering Billy around like this, making him be like his own pet.

Billy simply nodded, the side of his face still smudged into the drying puddle of his come.

Steve spread Billy open with the hand that was holding him down, keeping his other stroking away at Billy’s length. He watched the stretch and the pull of Billy’s pink and raw opening around the shaft of his bulging cock. The sight was enough to bring him to the edge, and the wet sounds of the lube and his precome at Billy’s opening were the final push over the side.

He pulled back as he started to come, groaning expletives as his dick pulsed and spurted in Billy’s tight inside. Steve fully pulled his dick from Billy’s ass and aimed for his taint and his hole, spurting creamy release against him. Billy’s eyelids fluttered shut, long and dark lashes against the flushed freckles of his cheeks.

“Now. Come now…” Steve murmured as he rubbed over Billy’s tip with his finger. He spread and stroked his slit in little circles with his thumb as Billy started to squirt onto the floor, his come making heavy sounds as it landed on the floor. Steve took a shaky breath and grinned as he watched Billy come again. He stroked him for a few more moments following his orgasm, before slowly pulling his hand away.

“Look what a mess you made… Better clean this up.” Steve’s tone was playful, but quite serious too.

“Lick it up.”

The other man slowly kneeled down on the floor in front of Steve, blinking up at him dazedly before bending forward on his hands and knees at his waist. He started to slowly and obediently lick up the mess on the floor, the wet mix of precome and lube and his own orgasm. Steve bit his lip as he watched, leaning down to playfully ruffle Billy’s curls. “Good boy…” He praised him quietly, though in the end it of course made no difference to Billy in his entranced frame of mind.

Any time outside of this, Billy would have argued against it, maybe even gotten pissed at Steve. But like this, he licked the come up like a hungry kitten with a saucer of milk. He was sure to drag his wet tongue across every drop on the floor, until only drying streaks of his saliva were left in place of the messy puddles. Steve held his palm at his forehead, tilting his head up sharply and shoving him back. Billy lost his balance and toppled backward onto his ass, but made no protest. Steve stood over him, arms crossed and a smirk playing on his features.

“Jesus, what a fucking whore. You’re just a damn _whore_ when you’re like this.” Steve practically spat the word. “Do anything I say, wouldn’t you?”

Billy lay beneath him on the floor, a slightly wilder look in expression, normally plain and maybe a bit hard to read in this state. His broad chest moved rapidly as he tried to catch his breath from all the excitement.

Steve grinned and shook his head as he gently helped him up, pulling the cute outfit off of him, top first and then the skirt, settling him into the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom to get supplies to help clean up, soon returning to a rather dazed-looking Billy watching him with a muddied gaze.

Steve was quiet now as he helped Billy, ready to finally end the scene and bring back his mouthy boyfriend. After a while, the near silence started to give Steve the heebie-jeebies and he kind of felt wrong about the whole thing.

Though to be fair, it _had_ been a lot of fun.

Steve gently cleaned Billy up with a dampened washcloth, murmuring the words from the sheet to bring him back up from his trance state. Billy’s eyes started to gain some clarity, and soon his face regained its usual composure, that being slightly tense and with an air of danger about it. But he softened slightly when he saw Steve sitting next to him. He blinked down at the cute thong still sitting on his hips. “Well. Wasn’t wearing this when I went under.” Billy crossed his arms, loving the way his body felt so relaxed and, well, _used_.

Steve couldn’t stifle his laugh as he lay back in a long stretch next to him. “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
